transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Torture Bob
Game Show Planet Located not so coincidentally close to the Six Lasers System, the Game Show Planet is filled with bright lights and sounds from the numerous game shows in progress at any given time. However, it is actually a tremendous pain to visit the world, as advancing in the queue to dock requires visitors to participate in a game show and winning. And, obtaining a hotel room also requires winning a game show. The only way around this is to work on the planet for one of the game shows--or to have tremendous firepower on your side. Airlift has arrived. Blast Off has arrived. Laserbeak has arrived. The Game Show Planet can be, at times, one of the most interesting places in the galaxy to visit, provided you're well-versed in a wide variety of interstellar trivia, have good reflexes, or maybe you're just lucky, because to even land on the planet ahead of everyone else queued up to dock here, you must first participate in and win a game show. And virtually everything else here, even getting a hotel room or eating at a restaurant, requires participating in and winning a game show. For some, it's not so bad, but there are some unfortunates who, for whatever reason, just can't win anything and so end roaming the streets as homeless bums, oftentimes despite having plenty of money on hand. The Decepticons have it easier since the Game Show Planet defense force did not want to screw with them, and so not only permitted them to land here, but after Zarak chatted with their leaders, even arranged his own little game show! And that brings us to... Light fills a game show stage as Zarak strolls out onto it, clad in a glitzy tuxedo. Two young girls in equally glitzy dresses accompany him. "Greetings, one and all! I am your host, Lord Zarak! And welcome to... LET'S TORTURE BOB!" The show's logo appears on-screen accompanied by a cute animatic of a guy getting electrocuted. It's so hilarious! "You'll never make me talk!" boasts Agent Bob of MECH, as a spotlight falls upon him and shows him tied to a wooden chair on the set. "Besides, I can just trigger my self-destruct and... er..." He looks around as nothing happens. "We're wise to your ways, MECH boy!" Zarak says with a grin. "We removed your self-destruct device after we filled your cell with sleeping gas! But enough backstory, here are our contestants!" And he gestures to the participating Decepticons! The ubiquitous disembodied announcer comes on, "That's right Zarak, and today we have with us a host of Decepticon masters of pain and prying! Up first, we have a representative of the Unicronian contingent within the Decepticon forces. Once a seeker and a medic, this particular four armed monstrosity was always a bit on the twisted side, but apparently his run-in with the resurrected planet devourer hasn't improved his mood! He's experienced with human physiology, at least more than most Decepticon medics, but that doesn't mean he's all that interested in keeping Bob alive! Nope, it looks like this one is just looking to hear some screams!" Airlift walks out to take his place on stage, waving to the crowds with four arms before nodding to Zarak politely, "I'm delighted to be here!" Blast Off ...has absolutely no interest in this game-show nonsense, nor in torturing Bob. The Combaticon is cold, but not really sadistic. However, his teammate, Vortex, is a master interrogator, and since Vortex is currently busy with something else, somehow Blast Off finds himself here to win the "right" instead. If he "wins"... he'll be handing Bob over to Vortex. So this can be done by a Combaticon, as it should be. He steps out, looking somewhat annoyed, as the announcer calls into the mike: "And in THIS corner, we have.... Blast Off! This deep space-faring Combaticon shuttle likes to be alone and, in his words, likes to ...not be bothered by anyone or anything! Including us, he said. Isn't he a friendly chap? When he's not busy huffing at the announcner, he is known for his taste in wine, opera, and anything he considers "classy"!" The shuttleformer proceeds to walk to his place on stage. He doesn't wave or say anything. In fact, he doesn't really do anything at all- except give a small glare in Airlift's direction. Heeeeeerrreeeeee's LASERBEAK! The vulture sits on his podium, his beady yellow eyes peer into the camera silently. He looks a bit comical sitting there, his wings bent in to fit in his specific zone of the podium. The truth of the matter is that Laserbeak won TWO contests to be on here alone, one for most unsettling gaze, and the other for setting the host's butt on fire with his cannons. Well, the host MADE that a condition of winning after Beaker did it, but he also made a condition of victory to, and I quote "Sweet Trebeck, stop shooting at me! Please stop! You win, alright? You win!!!" The Announcer finally gets around to Laserbeak's intro. "And Next we have up, Buzzsaw, one of..." And then Laserbeak fires a few warning shots at the announcer's booth. "Holy Sajak!!!" He cries out, "No, the other one, the OTHER Buzzard!" Laserbeak scowls...which is default for him. "Erm, right, yes, this is GARB..." Another shot rings out. He doesn't ACTUALLY shoot the announcer because he wants to win, but his point is made. "LASERBEAK, yes great inquisitor and stealth expert Laserbeak. Part of Soundwave's cassettecon team, there's no secret he can't find, and according to his +finger, he's quite the opportunist. His lasercannons are deadly accurate...I...I can attest to that personally. Also says here that when confronted with real danger, he runs like a." The sound of autocannons being reloaded and aiming towards the booth, cause a change of tone, "Like a...very tactically oriented and profound professional. Y..Yes Yes that's what it says here." The Camera pans in close to Beaker's face as he announces to the audience with his head tilted to the side, "SQUAAAAAWWWWWK!" Also he's already started cheating, by carving 3000 points onto the front of the podium. So...so we have that to look forward to. Lord Zarak smiles at the camera and says, "Thank you Bob!" Bob, Agent of MECH, raises his head and says, "Wait, but I didn't--" "Not you! The announcer! Bob's just a common name!" Zarak winks at the camera and the audience laughs. "Now that we know more about our contestants, it's time to start the game with a trivia question! For one thousand points, answer this question correctly: What was the name of the deadly radiation discovered by Franklin Cross which he used to try and destroy Cybertron? You have ten seconds to answer! GO!" BZZZZZZZZZZ Laserbeak's claw steps on the buzzer, and raking the podium's finish to the crew's dismay. He opens his beak to answer! "SQUAAAAAWWWWWK!" The cassettecon tilts his head to the side after a moment. There was supposed to be a 'that's correct' or something here. He takes a moment to rephrase it in the form of a question. "SQUAAAAAWWWWWK!...?" Nothing. Whose idea was it to ask questions to a non-vocal bird? This was a horrible idea! He gives up and just starts sending data to one of the big viewscreens about the cybercidic acid that Cross used, but the entire thing's delineated because Laserbeak cares about Operational Security! EVERY SINGLE LINE, even the timestamp. Blast Off hits the buzzer as well, then stops and stares at Laserbeak. And just... blinks at all that. There's a small shake of the head, and he finally look away and back to the announcer. There's a pause, perhaps a twinge of stage fright from an otherwise quite introverted mech, but a glance over at Airlift reminds him that if he doesn't answer this, Airlift will get it. And he can't have that, now can he? He leans in to the mike, tapping it. "Is this... on?" He looks up. "Cybercidic Radiation." Then he looks away, as if bored again. It's apparent from the word go that both Laserbeak and Blast Off are more twitchy than Airlift is, not that he really tries. In fact, he doesn't even reach for the buzzer before they've both tagged in, merely watching the events unfold. He glances over towards Blast Off when the mech answers and smiles in an almost satisfied fashion, betraying not a hint of disappointment that he didn't get the question. Lord Zarak looks up at the viewscreen as Laserbeak tries and fails to send encrypted data to the screen. Zarak just gives the poor bird an apologetic shrug. Once Blast Off buzzes in with the correct answer, though, Zarak politely announces, "That is correct! MECH did unsuccessfully try to wipe out the Cybertronian race with Cybercidic radiation, Cross's invention--I bet you wish he hadn't, Bob!" Bob grumbles under his breath. "Now, for a more physical contest!" Zarak announces. "Any fool can chop up a victim until he's unrecognizable. The real trick is to keep him alive long enough to break him and get the information you want! We're going to see if our contestants can do that now. Contestants--" He gestures to the side, where three human sized, semi-pliable mannequins are mounted on slabs, flanked by the gorgeous hostesses. "--these mannequins represent torture victims! Periodically, they will bleed from certain locations, and it's your job to keep them from bleeding out! But be warned, the human body only contains about 6 quarts of blood, and you've got to keep as much of it in as possible using these bandages and surgical tools!" A hostess gestures towards a table filled with cruel-looking "medical" equipment. "Contestants, approach your mannequins! Keep you man alive for five minutes! And... begin!" Once the contest begins, the contestants will find that the mannequins are gushing pink "blood" from numerous cuts straight from the get-go, and that, worse yet, new cuts will inexplicably appear on the mannequin, so there's no resting on your laurels here! Laserbeak swoops over towards the victim, a scowl on his beak still. Whomever did this was shoddy at their job....probably Beastbox. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to do damage control...to control the damage done later. Still, this situation was irritating. On the bright side, his mannequin has a mustache, so he gets to have his time with Franklin Cross sort of. And to hedge his bet, Laserbeak flaps his wings enough to cause the hostess to back off a moment, as he snaps at her. Then with Zarak looking away, he quickly cheats by zapping the fuel pump of this critter, giving him valuable time to do his work, since the blood isn't coming out as fast. He actually perches on the body's chest, using his eyelaser to do some emergency welding...okay well a human might call it cauterization, but that's hardly the proper terminology. After doing some marksmanship on this guy's torso, he flies back to his podium, trailing fake energon or whatever its called on his claws. :was making adequate progress with his mannequine in fairness. It seems like he at least did know HOW to bandage a human wound, simply not in the quantity that the squishy dummies were wounded. He shrugs as Laserbeak manages to win with the technique he'd just pulled out a laser scalpel to employ, walking back over towards the podiums and muttering something to himself. Airlift was making adequate progress with his mannequine in fairness. It seems like he at least did know HOW to bandage a human wound, simply not in the quantity that the squishy dummies were wounded. He shrugs as Laserbeak manages to win with the technique he'd just pulled out a laser scalpel to employ, walking back over towards the podiums and muttering something to himself. Airlift mutters to himself, "... Blast Off... stoop... low... to... in... of... like... and... review of... tapes.... square." Blast Off just stares at the mannequin and the "blood" and... balks. He looks to the Announcer like he's gone crazy. "You... expect ME to... touch.... that mess?" He peers at the blood- from a distance. "What IS that?" The Combaticon sounds disgusted by the whole idea, and actually takes a step back once he sees the "gushing wounds". The hostess tries drawing Blast Off in by gesturing towards his intended mannequin, huge smile still plastered on her face. Blast Off just stares, unimpressed, right back, then crosses his arms. "You do realize I am the CO of Aerospace, correct? I have better things to be doing than to soil my hands with-" Blast Off is immediately cut off by some advertizer's jingle. Laserbeak turns to scowl at Blast Off. GYCONY RESORTS. The fun never stops here in our casinos. We know elegance like none other! (part of the legitimate space businessmen association) Blast Off looks haughty and bored, and fails to notice Laserbeak's glare or Airlift's muttering. Not that he'd know what that's all about anyway. They're probably just jealous. Lord Zarak watches the contest as carefully as an old man can--which is not that carefully, it turns out, as Laserbeak just cheated like crazy over there. "Hm, it seems like you all managed to prevent your victims from expiring, but Laserbeak's victim lost the least blood, so he wins! Well done, Laserbeak, you win 2000 points in addition to..." He eyes the bird's podium. Waaait a minute. "Ahem. You have *2000 points*." C'mon, Laserbeak, you didn't really think carving in your own score would fool ol' Zarak, didja? "Now another trivia question. What is the name of the deranged maintenance robot that attacked a Decepticon repair team in the Petrified Forest five years ago?" Lord Zarak asks. Laserbeak curls up his claws, rapping on the buzzer first. He actually hits it four times before it stops. BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZ! He unconsciously shakes off some of the fake blood on his claw, then transmitting to the big screen again, displays a picture of a large four wheeled robot with all sorts of cleaning attruments on it. The optical sensors have had the black bar placed over them...all other information has been neutralized, which is rather comical when you see some humans and Autobots all with that same 'perp photo' thing going on. The vulture draws his wings in to look more menacingly.... As for Airlift, he leans down on the buzzer after Laserbeak buzzes in and throws up the doctored photo. "Umm..Zarak, respectfully..I'm not certain if that's going to count for the purposes of the question that was asked. But the particular medic in question was Bukket.." he offers politely with a nod towards Laserbeak, "with respect to our intelligence division of course," he bows his head a bit. He doesn't want to be on Laserbeak's bad side just yet after all. <'Decepticon'> Laserbeak says, "!!!" Blast Off is still too busy looking- and feeling- haughty and aloof. Arms crossed, he continues to gaze off into the distance like this is all just too *beneath* him anyway. It's highly probable he has no idea what the answer is, but doesn't want to admit it. He glances over, though, at Airlift's comment to Laserbeak and then looks away. He then does a little muttering to himself, of his own. "Brown-noser..." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Ah, forgive me Laserbeak, the question specifically was for the 'name' of the maintenance robot. I merely observed that you displayed a likeness but no name. My sincerest apologies. All credit of course goes to the Intelligence division for the proper identification of the maintenance unit." <'Decepticon'> Laserbeak says, "... -.-" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off makes a sort of a disgusted gagging sound in the background. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "It pains me that not all divisions can appreciate or acknowledge the efforts of you and your brethren..instead resorting to petty name calling and huffing to hide that they have not reviewed the intel briefings." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off huffs Lord Zarak shakes his head at Airlift. "Unfortunately, Airlift, that is in fact the homicidal cleaning robot that the repair team encountered. After all, Laserbeak can't vocalize words as you or I can--" He *thinks.* There seems to be some inconsistency there. "--so I must give him leeway, surely! Anyway, for guessing correctly, you win 1000 points, Laserbeak, bringing to 3000... so I guess the score you entered for yourself is accurate after all!" The audience laughs as the camera zooms in on Laserbeak's pretty petty podium vandalism. "Now for our next challenge! To be an effective torturer, you must be able to prevail over your victim more than physically, for this is a contest of will! So I spoke to Scorponok about what sort of things Decepticons are afraid of, and I came up with this challenge..." He gestures to some open black booths, where the hostesses are again standing besides and gesturing to. "All you have to do is stay inside the booth, face something horrifying, and not run away, and you win 2000 points!" Zarak says with a smile. "Well, come on in, contestants! Last one to leave, wins!" Airlift can't help but laugh as it's announced, looking over towards Blast Off as he strides confidently towards a booth. Blast Off just gazes confidently back at Airlift, sure there's nothing in there that HE could *possibly* be afraid of, as he also strides towards a booth. Laserbeak doesn't even move. He looks over at the others, obviously hesitant to even try. Laserbeak quickly concerns himself with a bit of preening, which is odd since he doesn't have feathers. As a good Decepticon, he simply reinterprets the orders at hand, and pretends he didn't hear the event at all. The image that comes from Airlift's booth is the sort entire galaxies tremble in terror from...and it's voiced by Orson Wells. <> comes the booming voice of Unicron through the speakers as the image falls away, filled with shooty-red lights as Airlift falls forward onto his knees. "NNNhhhhh! NEVER!" comes his cry from within the booth as his neuron's scream in agony. "I will die before I return to your service! I am Airlift! I am a loyal servant of Lord Galvatron!" <> Whatever psychopath thought it was a good idea to bring images of Unicron into the mix, probably had no idea of the psychosomatic repurcussions it would have upon the Unicronian. There are screams of agony from within the booth and then a cry of, "I AM A DECEPTICON!!!!!!!!" followed by a resounding <>... Whether he actually passed the test is up for debate, but he blows the booth to scrap metal in the process and stands up, optics trailing smoke and crackling with red fire as he glares around. "NEVER AGAIN!!" he cries out, levelling his plasma cannon towards Zarak..for a moment he seems maddened. Then he manages to get himself under control..lowers the weapon, and folds his wings about his form. Walking back to his podium he growls out, "that..was ill advised." Laserbeak immediately trains his guns on Airlift. Something bad JUST happened and this contest is all invalidated by operational security! He immediately starts scanning Airlift for signs of...issues, as well as formulating a plan to erase all witnesses. Because he's like that. Blast Off enters the booth, still looking superior and bored. He's a great Combaticon warrior, so surely nothing these gameshow contestants could come up with would ever... That's when the images begin playing. There are images and clips of major battles with heavy Decepticon fatalities, battles over the smelting pits that show individuals getting dropped to their doom, prisoners escaping and swarming over the Decepticon guards, gore and death everywhere. The spilled energon is bad enough to at least unsettle the relatively "fussy" shuttleformer, but what scares him isn't what was actually intended to be scary- the Decepticons getting torn asunder, or the scenes of death themselves. It's the scenes of prisons and smelting pits that bring back bad memories, and Blast Off is suprised at how viscerally he reacts. His head jerks back, and he's... just had ENOUGH of this. He jumps up angrily and comes stalking out of the booth. "This is not worth dealing with such a... such a CIRCUS...." He mutters, almost ready to leave. At this point the only thing keeping him here is the fact that Vortex promised him a REALLY good bottle of wine for all this. That, and he'd love to best Airlift. Actually Scorponok had a pretty good idea what effect it would have on Airlift and thought it amusing. Zarak liked it too since he wanted to see how much of a hold Unicron still had on his creations. He's visibly concerned by the result--and by the fact Airlift blew apart his booth, which the hostesses flee from in a startled panic. Even so, when Airlift trains the weapon on him, Zarak gives him a hard glare. "Perhaps it was," he says as Airlift returns to his podium. "Perhaps not." It's a good thing he has Scorponok waiting off-stage, though if he could eviscerate Airlift prior to Zarak being disintegrated is another matter. Then he turns back to the camera and he's a game show host again! "And Airlift wins on account of being the last to 'leave' his booth! Laserbeak never *entered* it so he is disqualified for this round. Didn't even try!" He tsks sharply. "Now one last trivia question! Who was the winner of the 2030 Cybertronian Olympics Demolition Derby event?" Laserbeak might not've heard the question as he's peering intently at Airlift. The Reaver's been displaying some rather interesting characteristics, and the sooner Airlift is destined for the Decepticon Justice Division's list, the better! He makes no effort to hide his watchful gaze, either, instead, takes several moments to analyze the bejessus out of him. It seems that, being the last question, Airlift is intent on winning. His plasma cannon arm sweeps to the right while his laser pistol comes out to the left, blasting towards both of the podiums while his other two hands go to smack his own buzzer! Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his Laser Gatlings (Laser) attack! -2 Combat: Laserbeak analyzes Airlift for weaknesses. Laserbeak's podium explodes, and a blast zips right over Blast Off's head, but does not prevent him from buzzing in! Laserbeak takes flight with a squawk of annoyance, all of his worst fears are coming true. His targetting cannons start tracking 'Airlift', the Reaverbot. He unleashes discriminatory justice as he strafes by, both cannons going to light up Airlift! Combat: Laserbeak strikes Airlift with his Nobody blows up a perch in my town! (Disruptor) attack! Airlift looks up, "OW! Stop that! It's one thing to blast the podiums but shooting at fellow Decepticon's is low Laserbeak.." he growls out, having heard Blast Off's buzzer ring in. "Smeg it all..everyone knows that Sky Lynx won that event..it's a disgrace that the overstuffed turkeybot was allowed to enter even.." he grumbles as he rubs the giant hole in his left shoulder, holding out his arm as an offered perch since he kinda blasted Laser's actual perch to smithereens. He seems perfectly calm and collected. "Oh well..so much for extracting useful information. The combaticon's are likely to simply smash the human into a goo." Blast Off never tried to save his "mannequin"... but he wasn't disqualified for not trying afterwards. He doesn't point that out, though. It's just... too bad for Laserbeak. He smirks under his faceplate, then listens and.... slag, what's the answer? Demolition Derby? Why would a *space shuttle* care about who wins a demolition derby? Pffft. He has... no idea. He has no time to really wonder about it further, though. Things suddenly get explosive as Airlift shoots at his podium, then Laserbeak's podium. The condor is out of luck, but the Combaticon isn't. He is still not in great shape from earlier fights, but he has high enough agility to still be able to leap out of the way. His ionic blaster comes out immediately and points at Airlift as he steps back, optics bright and glaring at the Reaver now. "Do that ONE MORE TIME..." he warns, then- BAM! Laserbeak nails Airlift anyway. The shuttleformer stops, slightly appeased now, then stalks off- away from the other two. Where we watches both warily. Laserbeak swoops over to perch somewhere behind/near Zarak, that ought to do. If Airlift thinks he gets a bird on his arm after attacking him, he's mistaken...although, Laserbeak laments to himself, giving him the bird does sound like a worthwhile endeavor. Lord Zarak facepalms for a moment as the Decepticons begin to fight each other, seemingly just to stay in character. The audience remains calm because they think that this is just part of the show. They even applaud when the shooting stops! "AHEM! Gentlemen, put aside your weapons, unless you'd like me to call my scorpion friend in! Anyway, Airlift, even though you answered correctly, you are still disqualified for firing upon a participant. Laserbeak, you are also similarly disqualified. Now, the score is at 2000 for Blast Off, 3000 for Laserbeak, and 2000 for Airlift. There is one final challenge! An obstacle course, because during an interrogation--oh, who am I kidding, this is for fun!" Zarak gestures as some curtains part, revealing a huge obstacle course. You know those Japanese game shows where participants run across a giant pool and try to keep the footing despite getting foamy things battering them constantly and sprays of water? This is like that, except the foamy things are made of metal and hurt a LOT. "Contestants, line up at the white line, and... GO!" Airlift walks up to the starting line, taking his position beside Blast Off, "Good luck to you Blast off.." he remarks with a little smirk..as his free hand pulls his energy scythe into position beneath his wing. Then, just as the buzzer sounds, he spins towards Blast Off and tries to cut the mech's other wing off, and to hell with whoever sees it. He'd rather Laserbeak and Buzzsaw interrogate than for Blast Off and the combaticons to get the prize. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Blast Off with his Energy Scythe attack! -4 Lord Zarak doesn't seem too concerned as they start brawling in the obstacle course! Guess it's okay here to a certain degree! But losing a bit of wing isn't the worst Blast Off gets--a little tape clamps onto his back! Though... it may be that Laserbeak may have maglocked himself to the wrong guy! "Nothing personal!" cries Airlift as he launches away from Blast Off, charging towards the other end of the finish line at top speed, not realizing that Laserbeak has attempted his own treachery and chosen poorly. The poor tape bet on a lame horse! Blast Off looks at the obstacle course blankly. "You have GOT to be kidding me...." he mutters. The shuttleformers is about tempted to quit right then and there. "That's it, I have HAD it, I am through with this juvenile nonse-" That's when he's interrupted again by a game show assistant who reminds him he signed a contract that requires he has to enter YET ANOTHER GAME SHOW to "WIN" the right to QUIT. Blast Off stares at him blankly. "....What?" And so, he finds himself in the start line. The bad news is, he's still in bad shape from several fights recently. The shuttleformer doesn't even have his right wing- it's been torn completely off the leg it is normally folded up on, and that weight imbalance keeps giving him difficulty. He ends up scratching at the spot his wing used to be as an itch hits him, and doesn't notice Laserbeak attack himself. As Airlift comes up, the Combaticon just sniffs disdainfully at him and turns away. The buzzer sounds- and WHACK!!! "AAAIGH!" Blast Off cries out in surprise and pain as part of his OTHER wing is sliced off!!! The shocked shuttleformer never even makes it into the obstacle course, instead falling onto the ground, clutching the new wound as energon spills. He does turn his head to glare at Airlift, though. "And YOU will PAY for THAT!!!" He shakefists at the Reaver, then goes back to clutching his leg. This has definitely NOT been his week. Oh that's going to leave a mark. Those spinning obstacles and attacking automations batter and rake at Airlift as he hauls through the obstacle course at top speeds. He practically loses a wing on the way himself, though when he emerges from the other end it's still hanging on if immobile. He's leaking energon from numerous wounds, and there are a couple of craters in the obstacle course where he blasted his way through, but eventually he does emerge and looks around, seeing no one else on the end line..a confused look on his optics as he looks towards the judges stands. Blast Off scrambles back to his feet, but he's hurting now. He clutches at the bleeding wound on his leg, grabbing the wing tip that was sliced off and turning to give Airlift an absolutely evil eye. "That's IT, I'm DONE!" He huffs, and when the assistant again approaches with the contract, Blast Off stares at him, then quickly takes out his blaster- and shoots it with a short burst of laserfire, scorching the thing to ashes. THAT taken care of, he sniffs haughtily, then hobbles over to the tables where the mannequins are and starts rummaging through the bandages for some sort of makeshift tourniquet... or something. Blast Off , turning to scratch yet another itch from his various wounds and tears, suddenly notices a little red and black cassette tape attached to his back, near where his shark fin-like vertical stabilizer is. His optics flash purple as he plucks it off, then flicks it right on top of one of the bloody mannequins. So... there. Lord Zarak laughs politely as he meets Airlift at the finish line! "Well done, Airlift! You win four thousand points, bringing your score to SIX THOUSAND! And you WIN the prize! Airlift, can you tell us exactly what you plan to do with our friend, Bob, over there?" Zarak brings a mic up to Airlift, though it's mostly for show since the mic doesn't even reach up to his knees. "Yeah, well, I don't care how scaaaary this guy thinks he is, there's NO WAY I'm talking!" Bob yells as the camera switches back to him. "I've been trained to resist interrogation by the best and there's no way a little tickling will change that!" "I'll do you one better than that Zarak.." he says, pointing a device towards Bob. He pushes a button and a little drone dart shoots out, embedding into the MECH operative, burrowing under his skin and starting to send mechanical tendril's writhing and wiggling through his body, juuuuust under the surface of the skin, agonizing and horrifying at once. "But most importantly, I intend to see to it that Buzzsaw and Laserbeak are present for the main event. I'm told that pay-per-view will be hosting the event live, so viewers at home will have to tune in for the action..now if you'll excuse me, there's work to be done." Blast Off bandages things up as best he can (there's no way in Pit he's going to ask Airlift for medical help now, naturally). The Combaticon glares over as Airlift wins... by *cheating*, of course. His grip on his wing tip tightens as he imagines all the things he'd like to do to *Airlift*. (Which, given that this is Blast Off, mostly involve shooting him repeatedly...) Then, with a huff, he limps off (with as much dignity as he can manage), glad to at least be done with the organics... and blood. Except perhaps his own. The worst part of all this...the greatest torture of them all? He's going to have to TAKE a shuttle to get home.